


Cass & Kade

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Cass Chronicles [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, I Gave The Captain a Name, New Family, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Cassandra wants to hear the story of her adoption.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this story for... Just about forever now. XD  
> But seriously, I've been wanting to explore Cassandra's relationship with her father for quite some time. Better two years late than never, right?

"I was curious, Dad," Cassandra began, startling her father out of the serenity of quiet and nothingness, "what... What made you choose  _me_?"

Kade closed his book, looking at his daughter. "I'm sorry; what did you say?"

He had heard her perfectly well, actually. But he wasn't sure as to why she had just asked him that question. It had seemed fairly obvious as to why he chose to adopt _her_ instead of any of the other young girls at the orphanage. After all, all the other children seemed to be exactly the same: happy, bubbly girls who tended to wear their long hair in one or two braids, preferring to spend their time running about the small building. And Cass… She wasn’t like that. Thinking back, he could remember her being that shy little girl with the dark, frizzy hair, the one who always sat in a corner all by herself… He still wasn’t exactly sure why it was, but he knew that she was the little girl he had been looking for.

“I’m just curious,” Cass restated, hardly budging from her original question, “as to why you chose to adopt me instead of any of the other children. I can’t remember much about the time before you adopted me, but… I mean, surely there were other little girls there, girls who were much prettier and better-behaved than me.”

Kade chuckled a little. “I believe that nearly everyone was better-behaved than you, Cass.”

Cassandra playfully swatted his arm and he chuckled again, shaking his head. Though she had grown up plenty, there were still signs within her that the little girl she once was hadn’t disappeared completely.

But she had asked a question, and she wanted it answered. And who was he to keep her from the answers she deserved? After all, nothing bad had happened back then. She had the right to know the story of how they met-- especially considering the fact that she was only a little girl at the time, and probably couldn’t remember now-- and how he had adopted her…

“Okay,” he began, steepling his fingers, “many years ago, before I was even captain of the guard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is in the works at this moment. It should be up sometime soon. :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post! I was all gung-ho for it, and then the season two finale happened and... I kind of got depressed.  
> And then I stopped on this one entirely, only to randomly remember it just now. Whoops.
> 
> This one ended abruptly and painfully. I'm sorry, y'all.

"And you are absolutely certain that this is what you want?"

Kade was slowly growing tired of this question. Of course this was what he wanted; he had been considering it for _years_ now. But he nodded instead, choosing not to speak what was on his mind. After all, he didn’t want to blow it, not when he was this close to getting what he wanted so dearly.

"Captain, will you be able to get on without Kade today?" Frederic asked, turning to the Captain of the Guard, Liam, "it’s up to you; if you need him today…"

Liam waved his hand dismissively. "Of course we can get on without him. We’ve got plenty of men on staff at the moment."

An uncertain smile made its way across Kade's face. "So you're saying..."

Both Liam and Frederic laughed a little.

"Go, Kade," Liam said, "we've got everything covered. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

* * *

On the outside, the orphanage looked so peaceful and calm. Like a place where nothing big ever happened. People would be right on that count. Nothing  _ever_ happened inside. Though it wasn't terribly quiet, nothing interesting ever seemed to take place.

But that didn't stop any of the children from having fun. Every day, the young boys and girls would wake up and do their chores. Once that was done, they'd allow themselves some time to have fun and enjoy each other's company. All the girls, with their beautiful, clean hair done in nice curls or braids, sat together and chatted away, laughing as if they'd somehow heard the funniest thing ever. All of the boys, wearing matching mischievous expressions, chased each other through the house, playing some wild game of tag.

As for Cassandra, she was sitting in a corner, all alone.

Her wild black hair hung like a veil in front of her face, blocking her view of the other children. And she was okay with that. She never partook in any activities or games that the others would incite. This was for many reasons, of course: she already didn't get along with anyone else, and playing with them might lead them to the false belief that she actually  _wanted_ to socialize with them. Besides, she would much rather stay in the corner, where she knew that nobody would bother her.

Suddenly, all activity came to a halt as the front door opened and a man stepped inside. Silence. There was always silence whenever they had a visitor. As if being a quiet, behaved young child for five minutes would be the key to your being adopted by the visitor. But, somehow, it seemed to work. Every time.

Nobody ever noticed Cass. And she didn't exactly  _want_ to get noticed.

So, yes, there were perks to being who she was.

But as Cassandra looked up, she saw a strange sight. It was a man, a lone man. Usually, the men came with their wives, and didn't look terribly happy about being dragged along to the orphanage. But this guy was all alone. And his  _outfit_... He was wearing a guard uniform.

What in the world was he doing  _here_?

She watched as he said a few words to Ms. Hull, the headmistress of the small orphanage, and she nodded, clearly giving him permission to enter the main rooms, interacting with the children.

By now, her curiosity was piqued. Seriously, who was this guy, and what did he want here? Surely there were better places for him to be-- she wouldn't know, being the poor young orphan girl that she was-- especially considering the fact that he was a  _royal guard_.

_Why was he there?!_

Ms. Hull stood up, sharply clapping her hands twice in order to get everyone's attention. "Children! This is Commander Kade of the Coronan guard. You know the drill."

 _The drill_. Ms. Hull's fancy way of telling the children under her care to be on their best behavior, or else. And, more often than not, these words were directed at Cassandra herself. (She wasn't exactly the best-behaved child, after all; whenever she moved out of that corner of hers, things started to get a little crazy and hectic and... It was a madhouse at times).

It wasn't that Cassandra  _wanted_ to be how she was. She wished that she was less intimidating; maybe then she'd actually have  _friends_ , or, even better, a family. But, of course, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help anything. It just  _was_.

As soon as Ms. Hull took her seat once again, the other children resumed their previous activity... More calmly and quietly this time, though. If there was a man there, a potential new father for one of them, then  _of course_ they'd be on their best behavior. Nobody wanted to blow any opportunity that they had to get adopted, after all.

It irked Cassandra to no end. While she wasn't expecting someone to see  _her_ and want to adopt her for who she was, well... The fact that everyone else was putting on a facade in order to impress others was fairly stupid. At least in her [brutally honest] opinion.

The man simply stood in the doorway for a minute or two, scanning all the faces of the children, watching them as they attended to their everyday activities. And then he did something that shocked just about everyone in the entire building... And it still shocked them to this day, Cass was certain.

When the man moved from his spot in the doorway, he immediately went over to sit with Cassandra.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kade signed off on the last of his paperwork.

_There._

He had stopped by the orphanage every day for the past few weeks or so, and he  _only_ spent his time with Cassandra. He couldn't necessarily understand it, but there was something about the quiet girl in the corner that led him to want to get to know her better. And it had been time well-spent, in his opinion.

"You ready?"

Cass looked up at him, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She reached up to take his hand, and Kade gladly took her small hand in his.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually kind of funny... I started writing this chapter somewhere in the middle of March, and then "You're Kidding Me!" aired and... Seriously, Cass was just like how I imagined her as a young child. (But it DOES make me regret not writing the first chapter where she finds an old toy-- like her top-- and sitting, playing with it or something like that...)


	3. Chapter Three

Cassandra smiled a little, the image of herself and her father meeting each other for the first time playing through her mind. Of course, she could hardly remember it for herself; she had only been four at the time, after all, so she could hardly remember it no matter how hard she tried.

Still, it felt good to have the whole story from his perspective, about how much he cared for her, even from the beginning. She was glad, though: it was nice to actually have someone who  _loved_ her, and was definitely on her side at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horribly short crappy ending. Sorry.  
> I'm just really in a "Tangled" mood today and I just wanna work on all my stories and... Yeah.


End file.
